


Щоб тебе мавки забрали!

by Die_Glocke



Series: Чумацький Шлях [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну що поганого може статися, коли в тебе під лавкою сито посапує сторожовий тріббл Пурко (той ще охоронець, чесно кажучи, та все одно краще, ніж нічого), а на лавці — бойовий друїд Леонард із клану Маккоїв?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щоб тебе мавки забрали!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чтоб тебя мавки забрали!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369369) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke)



> Написано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2016”.  
> Фентезі-вінегрет (якщо вам здалося, що ви це вже десь читали, вам не здалося). Уявімо, що в цьому всесвіті прекрасно уживаються слов'янська міфологія та імена на кшталт Джим Кірк.

Крихітна Павлова хатинка тулилася на самісінькому краєчку села, а на п’яти їй наступав темний ліс. Односельці часто дивувалися, що сирота живе на відлюдді, коли в селі повно вільних будинків, спустошених війною — тією самою, де загинув Джордж Кірк і мало не загинув його син, та, на щастя, вкрадена ним з громадського стійла старенька коняка переламала ноги в яру за селом, і на цю війну малий Джим так і не потрапив.

Пайк, сільський староста, неодноразово пропонував Павлові переселитися до однієї з пустих хат — мовляв, небезпечно жити поряд з лісом, а ну, як мавкам чи перевертням одного дня набридне в хащі сидіти, та прийдуть вони по Павлову душу. Та Павлик усе жартував, що покаже їм, хто тут хазяїн, а потім несподівано серйозно дякував старості за турботу й казав, що не може зрадити пам’ять батька, покинувши його дім, — і мало помалу Пайк навіть пропонувати припинив, але за хлопцем усе ж таки доглядав. Де це бачено — мало не в лісі жити.

Мавок і перевертнів Павло дійсно не боявся і страшним байкам та легендам не вірив. Його навіть повний Місяць не лякав. Ну що поганого може статися, коли в тебе під лавкою сито посапує сторожовий тріббл Пурко (той ще охоронець, чесно кажучи, та все одно краще, ніж нічого), а на лавці — бойовий друїд Леонард із клану Маккоїв?

Ось друїд, до речі, хлопця лякав більше ніж усі мавки, перевертні й інші потвори разом узяті. Павло, зітхнувши, зірвав біля ґанку лілово-рожеву квітку сон-зілля та поклав її Леонардові під подушку. Про всяк випадок.

Маккоя того тижня притягнув на собі Джим Кірк. Він саме повернувся з переможного бойового походу на Схід проти армії Хана в супроводі двох горців — зброяра Монтгомері з клану Скоттів та бідолашного Леонарда з клану Маккоїв. Загубивши Скотта десь на півшляху до Павлової хати, Кірк прийшов до хлопця зі знепритомнілим друїдом в оберемку.

— І якби не моя надзвичайна хоробрість і винахідливість, зачарована зброя Скотта та цілющі здібності Маккоя…

— Стривай, ти ж казав, він бойовий друїд, — здивувався Павло.

— Бойовий друїд-цілитель, що тобі незрозуміло? — роздратовано пояснив Джим. — І зцілити може, і відгамселити. У будь-якому порядку.

— Ну, добре, а до мене ти його навіщо притяг? Я ж не цілитель, його до Христини віднести треба.

— Та не треба його нікуди нести. — Кірк хотів було рукою махнути для більшої виразності, але друїд мало не сповз униз, і Джимові довелося знову його обійняти. — Він не хворий і не поранений, він просто виклався. Полежить тут у тебе трохи та й оговтається. Мабуть, — додав Джим після невеликої паузи, вже не так упевнено.

«Ну й халепа», — подумав Павло. Маги викладалися, тобто розтрачували всю свою енергію, дуже й дуже рідко, бо знали, що це величезний ризик — якщо Земля-Матір вирішить, що ти не заслуговуєш на «підзарядку», то так і залишишся порожньою оболонкою. Напевно, бій був насправді важким, якщо цілитель не пожалів себе (у тому, що сили забрало саме зцілення, Павло не сумнівався — фаєрболи, хоч і мають ефектний вигляд, енергії тягнуть не так уже й багато).

— Добре, — згодився хлопець. — Залишай його тут. Лавка вільна в мене знайдеться, а їсти він не просить поки що. А посох його де?

Цілителю посох був ні до чого, хіба що враження на селян справляти, але ж Маккой був ще й бойовим друїдом і напевне мав посох, щоб ним, за висловом Кірка, «гамселити».

— Скотті його забрав, щоб підремонтувати трошки, чари підновити. Принесу, як Леонард оговтається.

Спільними зусиллям вони поклали непритомного друїда на лавку. Пурко зацікавлено його обнюхав, але, зрозумівши, що поживитися тут немає чим, миттєво втратив до Леонарда будь-яку цікавість.

Друїд виявився майже ідеальним сусідом — мовчить, їсти не просить, дихає ледве чутно (але таки дихає — Павло перевіряв двічі на день) і водночас створює відчуття іншої живої істоти в хаті, поки Пурко в городі кріп під’їдає. І відразу не так самотньо стає.

Павло потрусив головою, щоб відігнати недоречні думки. Небезпечний цей друїд, небезпечний! Як опритомніє й трохи оговтається — відразу ж зрозуміє, хто хлопець насправді такий, і тоді чекай біди. Тому Паша про всяк випадок пообвішував хату віниками духмяних трав — набирати силу вони друїду не заважатимуть, але інстинкти його після пробудження притуплять, що виграє Павлові трохи часу.

Звісно, краще було б маскувальний амулет зробити, але людська магія Павлові не давалася через матір, а чужорідну навіть майже повністю знесилений друїд миттю відчує. Хіба що… ну як він відразу про це не подумав!

— Пурко, залишаєшся за головного! — повідомив Паша тріббла, намацав на дні глечика декілька монет — і був такий.

Лавка Спока була на протилежному боці села. Як і Павлова хата, вона стояла осторонь, але якщо хаті на п’яти наступав ліс, то за купцевою лавкою розкинулося поле. Спок прийшов до їхнього села з Півдня. Гортанні назви його рідної країни та народу селяни так і не призвичаїлися вимовляти, то ж кличуть далеку державу краєм вулканів, яких там дійсно незміряно, а її жителів — південними ельфами за гострі вуха. Хоча й не ельфи вони зовсім, та кого це хвилює?

Подейкували, що Спок був знатного роду, і на Північ подався, бо посварився з батьками. Як там було насправді, ніхто не знав, а сам купець розповідати про своє минуле не поспішав. Павла, втім, походження купця аж ніяк не хвилювало, і приходив він до нього суто у справах — наприклад, за сигнальними амулетами.

— Ти ж не боїшся тих, що живуть у лісі, — констатував Спок начебто байдуже, але Павло досить добре його знав, щоб зрозуміти, що купець здивувався.

— Не боюся, — погодився хлопець. — Але на мене тут звалився знесилений друїд, і я подумав, що перестрахуватися не заважає. Поготів, рівнодення близько, мало що їм заманеться.

— Слушно. — Спок поклав на стіл зв’язку амулетів. Деактивовані, вони були схожі на звичайні камінці, але Павло знав: щойно він їх активує, амулети засяють тьмяним рожевим світлом, попереджаючи, що нечисть близько, але кордонів не порушує. Те, що треба. — Як активувати, знаєш?

— Звісно. Дякую.

Павло поклав гроші на стіл, але Спок їх брати не став.

— Потім якось розрахуємося. Хай щастить.

Сперечатися хлопець не став і покірно переклав монети назад у кишеню. Про дивний напад благодійності в купця можна буде й потім задуматися, зараз у Павла були важливіші справи.

Амулети активувалися без проблем, і Паша вперше за кілька днів відчув себе у відносній безпеці. Мати завжди йому казала: хочеш щось сховати — поклади на видне місце, ніхто навіть і не помітить. Чого сторожові амулети світяться, спитає друїд? Так тут ліс недалечко, спокійно відповість йому Павло, от і швендяє погань всіляка. А чому віники якісь по всій хаті розвішані? Так погань же ж відлякувати — так, Пурко, для погані це, не для тебе, ану негайно припини чебрець жерти!

На свою біду й Павлове щастя, друїди-цілителі звикли повністю покладатися на магію й до травознавства ставилися зневажливо. То ж доки Маккой здогадається, що трави насправді не погань відлякують, а його морочать, Паша ще щось придумає. У крайньому разі тишком збере речі та піде світ за очі, поки друїд спатиме. Давно вже час.

Коли друїд, нарешті, отямився, він не спитав ані про амулети, ані про трави, наче й не помітив їх зовсім. Він взагалі нічого не спитав, сприйнявши своє пробудження в чужій хаті як належне, і насамперед попросив щось поїсти. «Хоч би за притулок спочатку подякував», — сварливо подумав Павло, але все ж таки поставив перед Леонардом полумисок з овочевим салатом.

М’яса хлопець майже не їв — не з принципу чи тому що грошей бракувало, просто якось не любив — а спеціально для друїда його купувати — забагато честі. Хай його Джим за власний кошт м’ясом годує. Але, помітивши сумний погляд, який Маккой подарував заправленим олією огіркам та помідорам, Паша поставив поряд із полумиском глечик жирної сметани. Пурко з разючою спритністю (особливо для істоти, що не має кінцівок) стрибнув на стіл і цілеспрямовано поповз до сметани, але друїд щось пробурмотів, і тріббл на півшляху застиг як укопаний.

«Ну ось, щойно прокинувся, а вже магію марнує на дрібне хуліганство, — подумки зітхнув Павло. — Раз такий жвавий, то й без м’яса обійдеться».

— Смачного, — сказав він уголос, намагаючись вкласти в одне-єдине слово якомога більше сарказму, зняв Пурчика зі столу і протягнув Леонардові, який спокійнісінько уминав салат, щедро засмачивши його сметаною. Друїд ляснув пальцями, не відвертаючи увагу від їжі, і тріббл миттєво забився в руках у хлопця. Паша опустив його на підлогу, Пурко шмигнув під лавку, пошкрібся там трохи та й затихнув.

— Дякую, — нарешті, відповів Маккой.

— Павло.

— Що? — Їжа друїда займала явно більше, ніж діалог.

— Мене звати Павло.

— Так, я знаю, чув вашу з Джимом розмову. Я не знепритомнів, просто заціпенів.

Оце так несподіванка! Паша гарячково почав згадувати, чи не сказав чого компрометуючого — була в нього звичка час від часу з Пурком вголос розмовляти — але, здається, всі його таємниці поки що були в безпеці. Неймовірним зусиллям волі Павло проковтнув своє необґрунтоване обурення (ну як Маккой міг дати йому знати, що все чує?), круто розвернувся й пішов у город, нарвати ще огірків для салату й кропу для Пурка.

Коли селом рознеслася звістка, що друїд опритомнів, до Павлової хати почалося справжнє паломництво. Односельці дуже любили Джима Кірка й тому наввипередки хотіли виразити свою вдячність людині, що врятувала його життя. Виражали вдячність переважно продуктами — овочами, фруктами, пирогами, хтось навіть приніс вже обскубану та випотрошену курку — так що Павло хоча б міг не хвилюватися, що Маккой, поки набиратиметься сили, його об’їсть.

Постійна присутність людей у хаті хлопця нервувала, хоча вони й були давно знайомими й навіть майже рідними, тому він якомога більше часу намагався проводити в лісі, де збирав трави. Чуття на трави в нього теж було від матері, але сам він лікувальні зілля не робив, щоб не привертати до себе зайвої уваги, а продавав усе, що назбирав, Христині. Хай офіційна травниця вже з ними порається. Головне було — не відходити далеко від хати, щоб сторожові амулети не перестали світитися.

Незважаючи на роздратування, Павло навіть і не думав натякати на переїзд Маккоя до однієї з вільних хат: він чудово розумів, що чим ближче друїд буде до лісу, його природного джерела сили, тим швидше він остаточно одужає й тим швидше все це закінчиться. План втечі Павло вже мав, тому далі тягнути час не було сенсу.

За кілька тижнів потік відвідувачів почав міліти, а Паша вирвав майже всі лікарські трави в безпечному радіусі й навіть увесь город просапав, тому хоч-не-хоч, а довелося залишатися наодинці з друїдом. Той, на щастя, був не дуже балакучим і здебільшого щось занотовував на уривках пергаменту або читав книги, які йому позичив Спок зі своєї великої бібліотеки — неабиякий знак довіри, між іншим. Іноді Маккой відвертав увагу від книжок і пергаменту, щоб приготувати обід чи прибратися в хаті — якось непомітно вони з Павлом почали робити це по черзі. Навіть Пурко поступово звик до нового сусіда й радісно плутався у нього в ногах так само, як і в хазяїна.

Павлові було… комфортно, іншого слова, мабуть, не підібрати. Але коли Скотті повернув посох — як новенький! — а Джим передав подарунки від селян, новий балахон та містку шкіряну торбу, Маккой, нарешті, почав із натяком позиркувати на сторожові амулети — мовляв, сам зізнайся, не змушуй мене влаштовувати тобі допит.

Звісно ж, ні в чому зізнаватися Павло не збирався. Він просто тишком запхав від подушку вузлик з речами, який приготував ще декілька днів тому, та прикинувся, що спить. Мало не захропів для правдоподібності, але в останній момент вирішив, що це буде занадто. Леонард ще трохи походив по хаті, але врешті-решт улігся на свою лавку. Паша дочекався рівного сонного дихання з лавки, обережно піднявся, ухопив однією рукою вузлик, іншою — Пурка, навшпиньках вийшов з хати й застиг неначе вкопаний, коли на ґанку наткнувся на друїда.

— Не спиться? — з наскрізь фальшивим співчуттям запитав Леонард. От паскуда, не інакше як морок навів, а тепер сидить і радіє, що вдалося гостинного господаря навколо пальця обвести.

Паша зітхнув і важко опустився на ґанок. Отже, розмови не уникнути. Привіт, багаття, чи що там для нього придумають обурені селяни.

— Батько чи мати? — запитав Маккой.

— Мати, — чесно відповів Павло.

— Русалка?

— Ти в мене десь луску бачиш? Чи зелене волосся? — пирхнув хлопець.

— Тоді мавка, — упевнено зробив висновок друїд.

Вісімнадцять років тому, у ніч літнього сонцестояння, хлопець на ім’я Андрій пішов до лісу. Ні, безвісти він там не зник, і вовкулаки його не загризли, і русалки з лісового озера не залоскотали. Повернувся вранці цілий і неушкоджений, ніхто навіть і не помітив, що його не було — Андрій жив один на самісінькому краю села.

За декілька місяців він одружився на дівчині з сусіднього села — теж сироті, як і він сам, — потім народився Паша, і жили вони щасливо до того самого дня, коли дитині виповнилося тринадцять років.

У день Павлового тринадцятиріччя Андрій із дружиною пішли до лісу по ягоди й цього разу не повернулися. Шукали їх усім селом, але дарма. Ховали пусті домовини. Різні потім чутки селом ходили, але Павло знав правду: ліс забрав те, що йому належало. Такий був договір: тринадцять років в обмін на справжнє кохання, а потім ліс забере своє. Плід кохання належатиме до світу людей, але постійно чутиме поклик лісу — і колись зробить остаточний вибір.

Нічого цього хлопець друїдові не розповів — все одно той вже витягнув з односельців всю Павлову біографію, про решту здогадався, а подробиці йому знати було не обов’язково.

— І чого ти ховаєшся? — спитав Маккой.

— Ти серйозно? Я ж потвора. Нелюдь.

— Хіба твоя мати була потворою?

Павло замислився. Для нього вона була найкращою матір’ю у світі — ніжною, люблячою, розуміючою. Не була потворною ані ззовні, ані зсередини. Але…

— Вона була мертвою. Фактично.

— Проте подарувала світові нове життя, — спокійно відповів на це Леонард.

Павло вперше в житті бачив людину, що так ставилася до істот, яких називали не інакше як нежиттю або потворами (залежно від того, наскільки вони були живі). Окрім власного батька, звісно. Ними лякали дітей, їх боялися дорослі, а дехто й ненавидів (Пашу завжди дивувало, як можна ненавидіти щось, чого ніколи в житті навіть не бачив). Павлові односельці, втім, до безпідставної ненависті схильні не були, але й для них «Щоб тебе мавки забрали!» було мало не найстрашнішим прокляттям. Маккой на породжень лісу явно дивився по-іншому, але це ще не значило, що Паша може йому довіряти.

Хлопець уперто мовчав, тому Леонард вирішив зайти з іншого боку:

— Ти ж не через мене з дому вирішив піти. Ти давно це планував, але все ніяк не наважувався. А коли підвернувся я, у тебе нарешті з’явися привід.

— А якщо й так, — пробубонів Павло, — що тобі з цього?

— Мені… дай-но подумаю. — Маккой удав, ніби замислився. — О! Учень. Учень мені потрібний. Передати комусь свою мудрість, доки мене якийсь троль не забив, і все таке інше.

— Придумай щось краще, — криво посміхнувся Паша. — Людська магія мені не дається, ти цього не можеш не знати.

— Добре. Тоді мені потрібен наставник. Давно мріяв опанувати травознавство — гарний цілитель має вміти використовувати різні способи лікування.

— А тепер підлизуєшся. — Хлопець посміхався вже майже щиро.

— Тобі не догодиш.

Леонард теж посміхався та гладив тріббла, який переповз із Пашиних рук йому на коліна й голосно виправдовував своє ім’я.

— Ось такий я. — Павло розвів руками. — Так що, пропонуєш піти з тобою?

— Пропоную, — кивнув Маккой. — Удвох на шляху веселіше, а розбігтися завжди встигнемо, якщо один одному набриднемо.

— І куди лежить той шлях?

— А куди забажаємо.

На тому й порішили.

У дорогу виходили на світанку. Паша востаннє подивився на свою хату, а коли повернувся до Маккоя, поряд з ним стояли Джим, Спок та Скотті в дорожньому одязі, із сумками і зброєю.

— Чорт з вами, — розсміявся Павло. — Уп’ятьох на шляху веселіше.

— А Христина, надійсь, усім роздзвонить, що нас мавки забрали. — Кірк виразно підморгнув.

— Що ж, веди нас, дитя лісу, — промовив Спок.

І Паша зробив перший крок на лісову стежку, а далі вона вела їх сама.

**Author's Note:**

> Світлій пам'яті Антона Єльчіна.


End file.
